Participation of Rhode Island Hospital Oncology group (Medical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Immunology, Surgery, Pediatric Oncology). A fully integrated multidiscipline activity to implement participation of the Rhode Island Hospital in the Cancer Acute Leukemia Group B is proposed. The group takes a fully active role in origination of new protocols, establishment and implementation of multiple pilot studies, leadership of CALGB committees (Solid Tumor Committee and Radiation Committee). The general plan is to continue and expand this participation.